More Than That
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: She doesn't know how she got to this place called Hueco Mundo let alone who or what these people are around her. Being trapped in a heartless and dark colored world is one thing, but being trapped when you're blind is another. ON HOLD
1. 1-3

_**She doesn't know how she got to this place called Hueco Mundo let alone who or what these people are around her. Being trapped in a heartless and dark colored world is one thing, but being trapped when you're blind is another. **_

_**More Than That**_

I __So Cold_

Walking down a hallway never made her feel so cold and numb. Their echoing footsteps rang through her ears. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know who or what they were, or where they were taking her.

They had untied her wrists when they got inside, but made her walk between two of the four of them.

She could see the glow of their souls, the color. All four of them had a dark color and a dark glow.

"Keep moving," One told her with a lisp as he shoved her forward. Her bare feet patted against the cool tile floor.

"What is the meaning of this Shawlong?" She heard a new voice and "saw" new colors around her. She was able to see this way. People had each an individual color. Everything else was black.

"We found her wandering outside of the palace, Aizen-sama," One of the four near her answered.

"I see," Aizen said. "What is your name, my dear?" He asked her. She saw that the man's color was an ominous shade of grey.

"I don't make a habit of giving my name to lowlifes," She told him. There were so many dark colors around her that she almost felt uneasy, but there was one color that stood out brightly among the dark ones.

"Watch your mouth," The one with the lisp slapped her. She didn't yelp or falter.

"It's all right D-Roy," Aizen told him.

"Since you're just _dying_ to now, it's Wakane," She told Aizen. His color grew darker for a mere instant before returning to normal.

"Well Wakane, welcome to Hueco Mundo and to our palace, Las Noches." Aizen said with dark humor twisted into his words.

"I say we kill her!" A voice said with surliness. Wakane saw the bright color flicker.

"Grimmjow," Aizen looked at the Sexta Espada.

"Humans have no place here. Plus, what use would she be to us?" Grimmjow sneered at Wakane. Wakane looked towards him. Wakane wondered how it was possible for someone like him with that kind of attitude to have such a vivid color. "Whatcha looking at ya little bitch?" Grimmjow growled. Wakane didn't answer. Wakane saw his color become full flame then she turned her head. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you! And look at me when I'm talkin' to ya tramp." He snarled.

"I know your talking to me, I'm just ignoring you." Wakane grinned, "And I can't look at anything since I can't actually see."

Wakane felt a calloused hand grab her chin and lift her face. "Ha! Then a little kitten who's blind shouldn't talk so high. You're at our mercy." His fingers slipped away from her chin.

Wakane reached forward and found his chest. She laid her hand against it. She felt him tense slightly. Grimmjow's chest was muscular and warm, but Wakane felt that something was missing. Her blood would have run cold if she was one to be easily scared. She looked up at him even though she only could see his color in her dark world, "You have no heartbeat."

Grimmjow snarled and slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me, ya filthy human."

"Grimmjow," Aizen's voice filled Wakane's ears again. His color darkened even more.

"Yes?" Grimmjow answered. Wakane listened intently; she felt her fate in Hueco Mundo coming.

"I'm placing our guest in your charge. She will be your responsibility. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, My Lord," Grimmjow told him surly.

II_ _Lithium _

A week had passed since Wakane became a "guest" of the Arrancars. Grimmjow had explained to her about what he and the others were, where she was at, etc. Any other girl would be frightened, but Wakane wasn't. Nothing much scared her after all she had seen during her seeing days, before she lost her sight.

She sat in her room alone. She sat on the couch and stared at nothing. She started to sing…

"_Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium - don't want to forget  
how it feels without  
lithium - I want to stay in love  
with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go  
Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me  
I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium - don't want to forget  
how it feels without  
lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go  
Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes  
I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium - don't want to forget  
how it feels without  
lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go…_"

She looked up when the door opened. She saw his color in the enterance. She saw a fiery aquamarine blue. "Did I wake you, Grimmjow?" She asked him. His room was next door to hers.

"What are you doing in here?" He wondered. She could hear footsteps coming towards her. She felt weight flop down on the other side of the couch.

"I was singing," Wakane answered as she reached for her glass of water. She ran her fingers lightly over the rim of the glass before picking it up. She took a long sip.

"Why?" Grimmjow ran his hand through his light blue hair. He watched her and thought that the girl was pretty pathetic.

"I don't know," She shrugged.

Grimmjow yawned, "Sing again."

"What?"

"I said, sing again," Grimmjow told her.

"Why?"

"Do what you're told," He snapped.

"Okay, okay, jeez," Wakane sat down her glass.

"_Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium - don't want to forget  
how it feels without  
lithium - I want to stay in love  
with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go  
Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me  
I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium - don't want to forget  
how it feels without  
lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go  
Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes  
I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me  
Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium - don't want to forget  
how it feels without  
lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go_…"

She took another sip of water, "There, you happy now?" There was no answer. "Grimmjow, Grimmjow, you alive over there?" Wakane asked. Wakane focused her hearing and heard steady breathing. Grimmjow's color was a soft glow of a candle flame. He was asleep. Wakane smiled lightly.

She navigated her way over to him with the sound of Grimmjow's breathing and his color as her guide. She lay down with her head in his lap. "Woman, you have three seconds to get the fuck off me," Grimmjow told her.

"Oh quit your threatening you big baby. I'm not hurting you," Wakane closed her eyes.

"I told you before that I don't want you touching me," Grimmjow pushed her off of him and she rolled off and onto the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Wakane stood up. "Why can't you just stop your bellyaching and go to sleep?"

"Why can't you keep your mouth shut, do what I tell ya and don't touch me?"

"Well, one because you're only to watch over me not boss me around, and two, you're on _my_ couch." Wakane sat down beside him.

"Hmph," Grimmjow stood up and headed to the door.

"I didn't say that you had to leave," Wakane told him as she sipped more of her water. "I like your company despite your bad attitude. It's lonely being stuck in this room all day." His footsteps stopped. She turned her head in the direction of his color. "Do you come to see me because you get lonely Grimmjow?"

"I don't get lonely," Grimmjow answered.

"You're lying. Your color is sad. You're lonely."

"What shit are you blabbering?"

"Each individual has a color. That color is that person's soul. I can see your color better than anyone else's, your color is different. Your color stands out. Yours is bright as a flame but it's sad." Wakane told him.

His footsteps came towards her again. He flopped down on the couch, "I don't understand. I thought you were blind."

"I _am _blind."

"Then how can you see colors, how do you even know what colors are?"

"I wasn't always blind Grimmjow. I lost my sight when I was a little girl. As for seeing colors, I'm not sure how I can see them. That's how I can see you. Your color shows me where you are."

"How does my color look?"

Wakane smiled, "Beautiful."

III_ _Be My Eyes_

She opened the door to her room and peeped out. There were no colors in the hall, thus no one was around. She walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her. She made her way down the hallway with her hand gliding against the wall as a guide. She hummed to herself as her bare feet pattered against the tile floor.

She stopped when her hand slid off the wall when the wall came to an abrupt end. Wakane found the corner of the wall and followed the wall there. She gasped when she pitched forward. She had found the beginning of a stairwell.

Suddenly a strong sculpted and steady arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to where she could stand on two feet. She placed her arm around the arm that caught her. She turned her head to see a familiar color. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he unwound his arm from around her.

"I just thought I would go for a little leg stretch," Wakane answered turning to him.

"Well that little leg stretch almost sent you rolling down those fuckin' stairs." Grimmjow shoved his fists into his pockets. "Why didn't you just come and get me?"

They went down the stairs with Wakane hanging unto his arm and the railing. "I didn't want to bother you," Wakane said, she let go of both when they reached the bottom of the stairs. They began to walk aimlessly through Las Noches.

"I gotta look after ya remember? Even when I don't want to I have to make sure nothing happens to you." Grimmjow opened a door.

Wakane smiled, "You look after me because you want to."

"Whatcha talking about," He growled.

"Nothing, forget it."

"You don't make any sense when you talk woman," Grimmjow said.

"I make perfect sense. Like, for example, at times you are my eyes."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I wanted to make Wakane different from my other OCs so that's why I made her blind. **_


	2. 4-6

_**More Than That**_

IV_ _Untamed Gentleness_

She stepped out of the steamy shower and let her long black hair run down her back. She wrapped her hair up in a towel. She slipped a towel around her and fastened it by tucking in the corner. She opened the door to see his color. Grimmjow sat on the couch asleep. Wakane smiled to herself as she dried off and dressed. "Grimmjow, you're not going to be able to sleep at "night" if you sleep all day," She told him as she ran a comb through her thick hair.

"It doesn't bother me woman," Grimmjow told her groggily. He never once opened his eyes. He wanted desperately to look, but for some reason he had enough respect for Wakane to not look. Wakane sat down on the couch and continued to brush her hair. "Stop fidgeting woman," Grimmjow told her.

"Oh hush," Wakane said as she stood. "Could you get me some water, please?"

"Fine," Grimmjow grumbled and stood. He left the room for a few minutes then came back with a servant who carried a tray with a pitcher, a glass, and a plate of sushi. "Just sit it on the table," He told the servant. The servant did what she was told and bowed to Grimmjow. Grimmjow gave her permission to leave.

"Thank you Grimmjow," Wakane smiled at him.

"Just remember not to make a habit of this woman." Grimmjow flop back down on the couch. Wakane smiled as she found her chopsticks and stuck a chunk of sushi in her mouth.

"Woman, sing," Grimmjow said as he lounged on the sofa.

"Not now Grimmjow, I'm eating,"

"I told you to do something."

"And I told you that I'm eating."

"You're so stubborn."

"So are you," Wakane chewed. She reached forward for her glass and accidently knocked it over. She sighed. She got up and found a towel and she wiped up the water.

Grimmjow saw a tear run down her cheek. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Wakane wiped her cheek dry. "You wouldn't care anyway," She said as she stood up.

"Just tell me," Grimmjow took the towel from her.

Wakane looked up at him, "Sometimes I want my sight back so bad. I want to see. I want to see you."

"Why would you want to see me?"

"I just do." Wakane reached forward hesitantly and laid a gentle hand on his bare cheek softly. She placed her other hand on his masked cheek. She ran her delicate fingers over his mask, his cheek bones, and forehead. She felt the outline of his eyes, his nose, mouth, and chin. She ran her hand through his thick soft hair. Grimmjow had no idea why he was letting her touch him.

She suddenly smiled gently, "You're beautiful."

Grimmjow snorted, "Yeah right."

"You are," Wakane assured him. She took his face in her soft hands. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. Grimmjow was about to push her away until he found himself closing his eyes and kissing her back.

Wakane slipped her arms around his neck and Grimmjow wrapped his strong arms around her. They pulled back from the kiss for oxygen. Grimmjow looked into Wakane's misty eyes. She couldn't make eye contact with him. Wakane smiled tenderly at him. Grimmjow grabbed her chin and pulled her into deep kiss. Wakane slipped her hand into his thick hair. She moaned into his mouth when Grimmjow stroked her tongue with his seductively. Grimmjow pulled her body up against his. He softly bit down her bottom lip with his razor sharp fangs. He licked away the tiny pricks of blood. Grimmjow could smell arousal coming right off of her. He pressed her down on the couch flat on her back. He got on the couch and hovered over her. The kiss never broke for an instant. They finally had to breathe. Their hot breath beat against each other's lips.

Grimmjow slowly licked his lips. He couldn't make the sensation of her lips against his go away. She tasted fuckin' amazing to him and he wanted more, he had to have more. "Grimmjow," Wakane breathed.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"I want you," Wakane stroked his bare cheek. When Grimmjow didn't respond Wakane turned her head away," I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm a filthy human."

Grimmjow grabbed her chin and turned her face back towards his even though he knew she couldn't see him. He took her lips again and ravished her mouth predatorily with his hot rough tongue. Grimmjow pulled out of the kiss and kissed her chin. He ran his hot tongue over her racing pulse at her neck. Wakane tilted her head back, "Oh." Grimmjow did it again and left kisses on her neck and collarbone.

She moaned when he tore her shirt open and kissed her above her breasts. Grimmjow tore the rest of her shirt and could now see the whole span of her top half. Her chest was rising and falling with ecstasy.

He undid her bra, which hooked in the front. Wakane arched her back with a gasp when Grimmjow kissed each nipple and ran his tongue over them. He sucked on each breast until they were hard.

"Grimmjow," Wakane moaned.

She shivered with a whimper when Grimmjow pulled off her pants and underwear. "Stop it, woman," Grimmjow whispered almost gently against her ear, "You sound pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic! It's just that I've never done this before," Wakane laid her forehead against his shoulder. Grimmjow kissed her as he spread her legs. He tucked his head between her thighs and ran his rough tongue over her warmth. "Uh, ah," Wakane moaned. Grimmjow smirked and continued to lick her.

Wakane smiled. Grimmjow's color was in full flame like a burning fire, and it was happy and alive.

Wakane jumped when Grimmjow barely brushed the tip of his manhood against her begging warmth. She guessed that he was huge. Wakane panted as Grimmjow ran his lips over her pounding pulse at her neck. "It'll only hurt for a second," He told her. He kissed her. "I'll make it quick."

"UH," Wakane cried out when Grimmjow slipped into her in one quick movement. He stayed still to let her adjust to him. Wakane moaned when she was ready. Grimmjow smirked and started to move. He eventually broke through her virginal barrier. Grimmjow thrust in and out. Wakane moaned as Grimmjow moved faster and harder. He eventually toned it down to slow deep grinding thrusts.

Wakane's cheeks turned a bright pink. She moaned hysterically as Grimmjow continued to thrust into her warmth. "GRIMMJOW," Wakane threw her head back and screamed throatily when she reached her limit, "Oh Grimmjow."

"Holy fuck," Grimmjow groaned. His release filled Wakane to the brim. Grimmjow fell against her panting in sync with her. Wakane wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Grimmjow snaked his arm around Wakane and rested his head against her chest. He could hear her heart racing. "Woman," Grimmjow said exhaustedly.

"Yeah," Wakane asked.

"Sing," Grimmjow told her.

Wakane ran her fingers through Grimmjow's soft thick hair,

"_Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes_

I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes

_That's what I see through your eyes_

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes…"

Wakane sang to him. "Am I still a filthy human to you, Grimmjow?" Wakane asked.

"No," Grimmjow answered. He smirked, "But you're still annoying."

"Oh shut up," Wakane smiled as she petted his head.

V_ _Soft Spot_

It had been a few days since they made love. Wakane knew Grimmjow was going to act like it never happened. Wakane knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't know it would hurt this much.

"Woman," Grimmjow came in one day. Wakane didn't say anything. "Woman," Grimmjow repeated going to her. Wakane stood underneath the window with her head tilted up towards the moon. "Why won't you talk to me?" Grimmjow wondered standing behind her.

"You know why. I had a feeling that you would pretend that it didn't happen." Wakane said.

"You think I regret it?" Grimmjow asked her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Why else would you act like it didn't happen. You regret fuckin' a human," Wakane said. Wakane reached up and moved to touch his cheek but suddenly she drew her arm back and brought her hand hard across his cheek. Wakane backed away up against the wall sobbing, "YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" She sunk to the floor crying with her hands covering her ears.

Grimmjow snarled. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet and shook her, "Don't you dare do that again!"

"Grimmjow, you're hurting me," Wakane said. Grimmjow looked at Wakane's distressed face and saw huge tears running down her face. His anger suddenly disappeared. His grip went slack and his hands slid down her arms. He saw red imprints of his hands on her arms.

Wakane buried her face against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. "What did I do wrong?" Wakane sobbed.

Grimmjow put his arms around her, "You did nothing wrong, Woman. I have to pretend that it didn't happen so the others won't find out about it." Grimmjow grabbed her chin and lifted her face, "And I don't regret it." He pressed his lips against Wakane's in a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Wakane caressed Grimmjow's throbbing cheek. Grimmjow wiped away Wakane's tears.

"I have to go," Grimmjow told her, "Ulquiorra and Yammy are coming back from the World of the Living. We all have to meet in the throne room. I'll be back later."

"Wait," Wakane said, "Take me with you."

"No, you stay here."

"Oh c'mon Grimmjow what's it gonna hurt?" Wakane crossed her arms.

Grimmjow sighed. "Fine, but you can't say a word." Grimmjow opened the door. Wakane followed him. They entered the room. Grimmjow sat in his spot. He pulled Wakane down to sit beside him. "Remember, not a word," Grimmjow whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Wakane nodded. Wakane sat as everybody went quiet.

"I see, so you decided he wasn't worth killing." Aizen grinned as he leaned his cheek against open palm, his fingers lying against his face.

She listened intently. Ulquiorra's color was dreary and emotionless just as much as his voice. His color was a dull emerald green. "Yes sir." Ulquiorra said, "The orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle and we found that there was no one."

"YOU'RE SOFT!" Grimmjow said. Wakane looked at Grimmjow's color, which was a raging fire. Ulquiorra turned to look at the man beside Wakane. "If it had been me I would've killed them with the first strike," Grimmjow pressed his cheek against his balled fight calloused fist with a smirk.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra said.

"What the hell were you thinking?! If kill him was part of the orders then obviously you and that oaf should have killed him, right, right?!" Grimmjow glared at the Cuatro Espada.

"And I agree," Shawlong stood up by Grimmjow and Wakane, "He stood up to you. I say you should've killed him be he worthy or not."

"And look at you, Yammy, you're a mess. Then you guys come back and tell us he wasn't worth killing? It looks to me like you guys _couldn't_ kill him!" Grimmjow looked at the Decima.

Yammy glared at Grimmjow, "Grimmjow, I know you saw what happened. The guy wearing clogs and that damn dark skinned girl beat me up."

"That is so pathetic. A guy with wooden shoes and a female beat you!"

"Pathetic, huh?!" Yammy got up with a glare.

"Enough." Ulquiorra held up a hand. "Grimmjow, I don't think you understand. That boy is no danger to us, yet."

"Huh?" Grimmjow raised a brow at the emotion deprived Espada. Wakane didn't understand how this Ichigo was a threat.

"Lord Aizen isn't worried about what his current abilities are; his growth rate is the problem. The boy has tremendous potential. Right now his powers are extremely unstable, but I sense if he doesn't self-destruct he might prove useful to us in the future. That's why I let him live." Ulquiorra explained.

"I still maintain that you're soft! What if he becomes stronger than you predicted and turns against us? What about your plan then?" Grimmjow glared.

"Should that occur I'll get rid of him, that's all." Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow's eyes widened for some reason then they narrowed again. "You can't argue with that, can you?" Ulquiorra asked him.

"Yes, well…" Aizen said. Ulquiorra and Yammy looked at him, "I'm putting him in your hands, Ulquiorra. Do as you like with the boy."

Ulquiorra bowed, "Thank you very much, sir."

Wakane heard Grimmjow snarl. She turned her head towards him. She gently nudged him with her elbow. Grimmjow looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was quiet and was "looking" straight ahead.

Everyone filed out of the throne room and went their separate ways. Wakane and Grimmjow went back to Wakane's room. "What did you do that for?" Grimmjow wondered with a scowl.

"Letting your anger get the better of you is dangerous," Wakane turned towards him.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Grimmjow asked with his fists shoved into his pockets.

Wakane sighed. "My mama and daddy were driving me to go see my grandparents. They were fighting on the way there. Daddy wasn't paying attention and the car crashed and flipped over a few times. My parents were killed instantly."

"And I'm guessing that's how you lost your sight," Grimmjow sat down on the couch.

"Yeah," Wakane nodded. She heard Grimmjow get up. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later," Grimmjow told her.

"That doesn't answer my question Grimmjow," Wakane said.

"I'm going to kill those idiots that Ulquiorra spared," Grimmjow answered.

"Don't do something that stupid. You'll get in trouble with Aizen, Grimmjow."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Grimmjow growled.

"Don't yell at me! You don't know what will happen if you get caught." Wakane's reached forward for his hand. Grimmjow grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'll be back later," Grimmjow let her go. In an instant Wakane couldn't see his color anymore and she was alone again in her dark world.

#####################

Wakane stepped out of her room when she heard footsteps echoing in the stairway at the end of the hall. "Grimmjow are you all right?" Wakane went to him. "I smell blood," She said reaching for his left hand, she gasped when she found her hand not coming in contact with anything, "They cut off your arm? I told you something would happen if you did something foolish. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Forget about it woman," Grimmjow brushed her hand away when she reached to touch his chest, "It's not important."

"Yes it is," Wakane told him, "You're hurt. And you're important to me. Now quit being hard-headed and let's get you to the infirmary." Wakane took his hand. Grimmjow sighed and led the way to the infirmary.

Wakane sat quietly as a servant tended to Grimmjow's wounds. "C'mon woman," Grimmjow said when the servant was done. Wakane stood up and grabbed onto Grimmjow's sleeve.

"Did ya mean whatcha said earlier?" Grimmjow asked as he sat down with Wakane.

"Remind me what I said," Wakane sipped her water.

"Ya said that I was important to ya," Grimmjow told her.

"Yeah, I meant it," Wakane nodded. "I care about you even though you don't care about me."

"What makes you think that I don't care about you? If I didn't care I wouldn't be looking out for ya or fucked ya."

"Would you change your mind if I said that, I love you?" Wakane looked at his burning color. Grimmjow looked at the blind girl wide eyed. "I'll take your silence as a "yes"."

Grimmjow grabbed her chin and turned her head. He kissed her deeply. "No, it wouldn't change my mind," Grimmjow whispered against her lips. "And I'm going to take you back to your world."

"No," Wakane shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm taking you back," Grimmjow told her firmly.

"No," Wakane repeated. "I'm not leaving you, Grimmjow. I _won't_."

"This isn't a debate woman," Grimmjow told her.

"They'll kill you."

"Don't waste your time worrying about me. "

"Grimmjow, I don't want to go back. There's nothing in that world for me. I'm staying here with you." Wakane hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "You're all I got."

"Woman…" Grimmjow began to say. He sighed. He looked at her. He said nothing more. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think.

################# _**(A Week Later)**_

"Szayel," Grimmjow called out into the lab with Wakane at his side with her hanging onto his sleeve. "Szayel, stop staring into that fuckin' test-tube and answer me dammit!" Grimmjow shouted. Wakane chuckled when she heard glass break.

"God, Grimmjow don't you think you could you be a little more discrete?" Szayel came out of the chemistry room. Wakane saw a deep tinted magenta come into her sight.

"Screw discreteness," Grimmjow said, "Listen, I need you to do something."

"What would that be?" Szayel picked up his notes for an experiment he was doing.

"I want you to give the woman her sight back," Grimmjow told him.

"Say what again?" Szayel pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"I want you to do surgery on the woman's eyes and give her sight back," Grimmjow felt Wakane's grip on his sleeve tighten.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Szayel turned and put his notes down and picked up an empty beaker.

"Unless you want a Cero through your gut you'll do what I tell ya," Grimmjow growled.

"Has Aizen approved of this?" Szayel asked.

"I could care less whether he approves or not. Give her sight back!"

Szayel looked at Wakane, "Even if I were to do the surgery on her eyes there's no guarantee that it'll work," Szayel cleaned off his glasses and replaced them back on his face.

"You can at least try," Wakane said irritated.

"Shut your mouth human," Szayel snapped, "You will not speak unless you're spoken to."

"Don't count on it," Wakane told him.

"You little wench," Szayel drew his hand back.

Before he had the chance to slap her Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and stepped between him and Wakane. "You touch her and I'll rip you apart," Grimmjow's eyes had a dangerous glint to them.

Szayel shuddered. He pulled his wrist out of Grimmjow's grip, "What would you care if I hit her or not?"

"Because even I know it's low to hit a _blind_ girl," Grimmjow shoved his fists in his pockets. Wakane lifted her face and reached forward and gently touched Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow turned around and looked at her. Wakane stretched out an arm to him. Grimmjow took her hand. He looked at Szayel, "Let her touch your face."

"Why?" Szayel wondered. "I don't want her touching me."

"It's the only way she can tell what you look like," Grimmjow explained. Szayel sighed. Grimmjow pulled Wakane forward and laid her hand on Szayel's cheek. Grimmjow then drew his hand away. Wakane gently and slowly ran her delicate fingers over Szayel's face. Szayel looked into her blurry eyes," She really is blind, she's not pretending like I thought," Szayel thought to himself.

Wakane finally took her hand away and then smiled, "You have the face of someone who's a little bit insane and a tad bit ugly."

Szayel scowled and Grimmjow laughed.

##################

Szayel finally agreed to do the surgery as soon as he brushed up on information about the eye. He found his anatomy encyclopedias and began to read intently. He didn't want to help Wakane but that was better than having to answer to Grimmjow.

A few days he had everything ready. "I'm getting the feeling that this isn't going to work," Wakane said as they walked down the hall.

"You're usually optimistic. What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow pushed the lab door open. Wakane walked in and stood still and grabbed onto Grimmjow's sleeve when he came up beside her.

"Nothing, I'm just a little uncomfortable with a crazy Arrancar picking at my eyeballs with a freakin' scalpel!" Wakane told him as they went to the back lab in the huge lab.

"I see what you mean," Grimmjow saw all the tools laid out by the operating table and saw Szayel on the other side of the room with his back to them.

Szayel turned around, "We're all ready if she is."

"Yeah," Wakane said, but then she looked up at Grimmjow. He unlatched her hand from his sleeve.

"I'll be right outside," Grimmjow told her through telepathy then he left the room.

One of Szayel's assistants led Wakane to the table and helped her up. Wakane lied down. "Calm down," Szayel said, "There's nothing to worry about." Szayel couldn't believe that he was trying to comfort a human. He gave her a shot. Wakane soon fell asleep.

################ _**(Several Hours Later)**_

Grimmjow looked up when the main lab door opened and saw Coyote Starrk in the doorway leaning against the doorframe, "You know," He said, ""You could be the best liar in the world and I'd still be able to tell you're lying if you said you weren't worried about the human right now." Grimmjow glared at him; a savage panther-like snarl ripped from deep within his throat, his razor sharp canine teeth, or feline teeth if you prefer, showed as he growled warningly. "Relax Grimmjow. I'm not going hurt her nor am I going to tell anybody, it's none of my business. But you do need to be careful."

"How did you…?" Grimmjow asked.

"I just figured it out," Starrk shrugged. He sat down.

Grimmjow turned his head when the door to the small lab opened up and Szayel came out. "We're all finished. She's awake." Grimmjow stood up. "You can go see her if you want to," Szayel held the door open. Grimmjow walked in to see Wakane on the table with white bandages wrapped around her eyes. Her long black hair was pulled back out of the way. Szayel closed the door and walked away.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey," Grimmjow went to her. He took her hand when she reached out for him. Her delicate hand closed around his and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I didn't worry you too much did I?" Wakane asked.

"No, I wasn't worried at all," Grimmjow answered, lying.

"You liar," Wakane called his bluff with a smile. "Szayel said it would take about a month for my eyes to heal." She sat up and got down and reached out to him. Grimmjow pulled her to him. She lifted her head, "I can't see your color."

"You'll be able to see when your eyes heal," Grimmjow kissed her.

"We'll see," Wakane grinned. Grimmjow chuckled lightly.

The weeks dragged by slowly. Then finally the day came when they could see the results of the surgery. Szayel unraveled the bandages and stepped away. Wakane's eyes fluttered open. Grimmjow, Starrk, and Szayel held their breath as Wakane stood up and walked over to them. Wakane placed a warm hand against Grimmjow's bare cheek. They kissed each other deeply.

"You can see," Grimmjow smirked.

Wakane was looking at him but there was no eye contact. Wakane shook her head, "No." Grimmjow's smirk faded. Wakane looked Szayel's way, "I appreciate you trying Szayel. I really do."

"You're welcome," Szayel said.

Wakane looked at Grimmjow and took hold of his sleeve. She wanted to go back to her room. So she could cry in private. Grimmjow led her out of the lab and down the hall. Grimmjow opened the door to her room. They both went in and Grimmjow closed the door behind him. "I knew that this was going to happen," Wakane's head drooped. "I guess I was just meant to be blind." She wanted to see but at the same time she didn't, she had grown accustomed to her world of colors. Normal sight would be too much for her to take in. But she did want to see Grimmjow's face even if it were just for an instant. "Thank you for having him do the surgery," Wakane turned to Grimmjow.

"Sure," Grimmjow shoved his fists into his pockets. Grimmjow went to Wakane and grabbed her chin and lifted her head, "I put you through all that for nothing-I'm sorry…" Grimmjow pressed his lips against Wakane's and kissed her deeply yet apologetically.

"Don't be Grimmjow. It's not your fault, it's nobody's fault." Then she smiled and chuckled through her tears, "And since when do you say the word, "sorry"?" Grimmjow scowled. Wakane chuckled and pulled him into another kiss.

################

She was sitting on the couch in her room waiting for Grimmjow to come back from the World of the Living. She jumped when the door was opened and slammed closed hard. She turned her head to see his color. His color was burning angrily. "What happened?" She asked.

"That damn Ulquiorra," Grimmjow snarled flopping down on the couch beside her.

"What'd he do?"

"He got in the way of me killing Kurosaki and some of his friends," Grimmjow hissed gripping the seat cushion a little too hard. He looked at Wakane when she gently placed her hand on top of his and gave his hand a squeeze. Wakane was staring straight ahead, but was, obviously, not looking at anything.

"He's the one who you fought when you went to World of the Living a month ago?" Wakane asked.

"Yeah," Grimmjow answered.

"He gave you that scar, right?" Wakane looked towards him.

"Don't remind me. I can't wait to kill that son of a bitch," Grimmjow snarled gutturally.

"Calm down," Wakane told him softly and kissed his cheek. "You know I don't like it when you're angry," She laid her head on his shoulder.

Grimmjow pulled her to him, "I have the right to be pissed. Besides, it's not you I'm pissed off at."

"I know, but still," Wakane said, "As for the kid, you'll get your chance, I don't doubt it." She cupped his bare cheek with a delicate hand and turned his head to look at her. She placed her soft lips against his. Grimmjow ran a calloused hand through her midnight hair as he kissed her deeply yet softly.

Wakane lied down on the couch and Grimmjow hovered over her. They continued to kiss. Grimmjow felt him expelling the thoughts of him killing Ichigo for the moment. Grimmjow slowly pulled off her pants and underwear. He gently slipped two digits into Wakane's warmth. He began to pump them in and out. Wakane moaned with a shiver of a pleasure, "Oh, uh, uh." She spread her smooth legs for more and threw her head back. Grimmjow sucked on her neck.

Several hours later Grimmjow came back in a better mood than before. Wakane was surprised that he came back with his left limb back completely intact. He told her that a human girl that he and the others brought was able to heal with a strange power that was hidden in her hair barrettes.

Wakane found that she was jealous. This girl Orihime could help Grimmjow whereas Wakane couldn't. Wakane knew she was useless when it came to helping the man she loved. Grimmjow came to see her the next day. "What are you doing here, Grimmjow? Aren't you going to go see your little Hime? I mean, she helped you…and she can see." Wakane sat crossed legged on the couch with her back to Grimmjow.

"What's your problem?" Grimmjow asked sitting down beside her. "That woman means nothing to me. There's no reason for you to be freakin' jealous, woman," Grimmjow told her as he pulled her onto his lap. Wakane didn't say anything. "C'mon woman, don't be pissed at me," Grimmjow ran a hand through Wakane's thick hair.

"I'm not pissed off at you or anyone else," Wakane told him, "I just wish I could be a better mate. I'm useless being freakin' blind, but I can't do anything about that. I wouldn't blame ya if you picked another woman."

"Shut up," Grimmjow told her almost gently. "Don't be an idiot, woman," He whispered. "I'm not going to take another mate."

"But I'm…"

"I know you're blind," Grimmjow cut her off. "Maybe that woman could give you your sight back."

"Something tells me I'm better off blind, Grimmjow."

VI_ Fight Breaker

He had been gone for almost an hour. Wakane navigated through Las Noches the best she could. She had been walking for what seemed like forever. She stopped when she saw his color and heard his voice. "Fine then, let's have a fight to the death," He said.

"Grimmjow," Wakane called.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Grimmjow turned when he heard her voice and felt her Spiritual Pressure. "Woman? What the hell are you doing out here," He asked. He was surprised that she even made it all the way out to where they were at all.

"Grimmjow," Wakane reached out her hand. Grimmjow went to her and took her hand. "What's going on?" She then looked past his shoulder to see two new colors. The closest one is the one that caught her attention. "Is this the one you were telling me about, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow glared over his shoulder at Ichigo, "That's the little bastard."

"Oh," Wakane said.

"What do you see?" Grimmjow asked.

"A bright orange. It's soft and gentle. He has a good heart."

"Hmph," Was all Grimmjow said with a sneer.

"Are you going to fight him?" Wakane tilted her face up to him.

"I'm gonna kill him," Grimmjow told her.

"Grimmjow, this is stupid. Whatever it is your holding against him just let it go."

"I'll let it go when he's a corpse," Grimmjow growled.

Wakane cupped his masked cheek with a tender hand and turned his face for him to look at her, "You're being foolish again. This won't cause anything but more hatred. Plus, I don't want you coming back to me barely alive."

Grimmjow pulled her hand away, "There's no way in hell that son of a bitch is gonna kill me, woman." "Don't you have more faith in me than that?"

"Of course I do," Wakane said, "It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt like the last time you did something idiotic."

"I'll be fine woman," Grimmjow let go of her hand and walked away.

Wakane growled, "You can be so damn stubborn sometimes."

#####################

Orihime sat and watched the fight. Grimmjow had transformed into his Resurrección Form, the Pantera. She kept sneaking glances at the girl who showed no fear when it came to the feral Espada Sexta. Orihime got up and sat down next to her, "Hi, I'm Orihime," She smiled.

"I know who you are," The girl told her. "I'm Wakane," She said but she didn't look at her.

"That was a very brave thing you did, talking to Grimmjow like that."

"I guess. He won't hurt me though, no matter how much I piss him off." Wakane's hair flew in her face, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Why won't he?" Orihime was frustrated, because Wakane hadn't looked at her once. Orihime put her hand on her shoulder and turned Wakane to face her, "Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Orihime gasped and let go. Wakane turned to look straight ahead. "Oh. I didn't realize that you're…" Orihime felt so bad.

"What? Tall? Pretty?" Wakane smiled.

"Blind," Orihime said.

Wakane chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it. You're not the first." Wakane turned her head towards Orihime with a smirk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Why aren't you afraid of him?"

"Who?" Wakane asked even though she knew who Orihime was meaning.

"Grimmjow."

"There's no need for me to be. He won't hurt me. He's my caretaker," Wakane answered. She thought it wasn't any of Orihime's business, but Wakane told her. She wouldn't tell Orihime the complete depth of her and Grimmjow's relationship.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope," Wakane grinned, "Dead serious. Don't let that act of his fool ya. He's not as bad of a guy as he looks or acts. Granted, he has a bad temper and an attitude, but deep down he's a good person."

"How do you know that, Wakane?"

"I know because I've seen it."

"How did you even get here? Did they kidnap you?"

"You ask a lot of questions." "I have no idea how I got here," Wakane shook her head. "As for kidnapping me, they caught me wandering around. Aizen put me under Grimmjow's supervision."

"Isn't he mean to you?"

Wakane chuckled, "He gets irritated with me but that's only because I deliberately annoy him sometimes, but that's about it."

"I think he's really mean," Orihime said.

"Nah," Wakane shook her head again. "I told you before, he isn't so bad."

"Well, he's mean to me," Orihime crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Ichigo and Grimmjow beat the shit out of each other.

"True," Wakane stood up.

"What did he mean by, 'what do you see'?" Orihime wondered.

"I wasn't always blind," Wakane told her first of all. "I can see colors. That color is someone's soul. That's how I see. Everything else is dark. I see a sphere of color right beside me, that color is a soft peach. That color is you, Orihime. I can see Grimmjow's and Ichigo's color colliding."

"Whoa, that's amazing. So you're not completely blind, right?"

"Oh trust me, I'm blind."

"But you said that you can see colors," Orihime stated.

"I'm saying that I can't see the way you can. Everything is black to me until I see a sphere of color, which is a person's soul, appear in the blackness. That's how I see."

"Oh. I understand now," Orihime stood up beside her.

"I want you to do something for me, Orihime," Wakane said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to take me to where they're fighting."

"What? I can't do that. You'll get hurt, _we'll_ get hurt."

"I have to stop this before they end up killing each other. Grimmjow's fighting, so for now I need you to be my eyes. Orihime, please, I need your help."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask," Wakane smiled and held out her hand.

"Let's go," Orihime gently took her hand and they made their way down to where the guys were fighting. Orihime guided Wakane as close as they could get to Grimmjow and Ichigo without getting in the line of fire.

Wakane let go of her hand and ran in between the two colors she saw in front of her. She held out her arms to either side to stop them, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Get out of the way, woman." Grimmjow said. Ichigo gripped the handle of Zangetsu harder. Ichigo waited for Grimmjow to pounce.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo this has to stop." She looked towards both of them, "You two can't hurt each other without hurting me." She went up to Grimmjow, who was still in his release mode. Grimmjow gazed at her silently. "Just let it go," She told him.

"And let that damned Shinigami think he's better than me? Never," Grimmjow moved her aside with his hand on her shoulder.

Wakane got between them again. "Grimmjow, enough is enough." Wakane stood only inches apart from him.

"I don't like entering a fight and not ending it and I don't plan on starting now." Grimmjow made her move again.

"Ugh, you're so damn stubborn!" Wakane was frustrated and irritated. "Can you, for once, just listen to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Remember what happened the last time you didn't listen to me? You lost your freakin' arm and your precious rank." She sighed, "I'm just wasting my breath. Forget it, go ahead, do what you want." Wakane walked back to Orihime.

Grimmjow sighed. He hated it when she was right. "Woman, wait." Wakane stopped. "You win. We'll do this your way," Grimmjow said.

Wakane turned with a smirk, "Now you're talking sense."

"Shut up," Grimmjow told her. Wakane chuckled and walked forward then stretched out her hand. Grimmjow took her hand with a soft paw. He changed back to his original state.

"Uh, did I miss something here?" Ichigo asked confused.

Wakane giggled and looked his way. "You really are an idiot Kurosaki," Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. Ichigo growled, but then he looked at how Grimmjow held Wakane's hand gently and tightly.

"Oh my God," Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Orihime came up to Ichigo. Ichigo got a little closer and waved his hand in front of Wakane's face. She didn't blink to Ichigo's surprise. "Oh my God, you really are blind," Ichigo thought for sure she could see but he was wrong.

"Yep," Wakane took hold of Grimmjow's sleeve. Wakane thought for a second then she stood on her tip-toes and whispered something in Grimmjow's ear.

"No fuckin' way. I'm not doing that. Are you flippin' insane?" Grimmjow looked at her.

"You're not going to do what?" Orihime asked.

"She wants me to help the kid kill Aizen," Grimmjow answered.

"Grimmjow, listen, once Aizen is dead you'll and the others will be free." Wakane stared straight ahead. "Ichigo can't beat the Espada or the other Arrancars by himself. You hate Aizen as much as Ichigo and his friends do. So why not help them?"

"Woman, I told you before, Soul Reapers and Hollows are sworn enemies," Grimmjow told her.

"Oh screw the Status Quo, Grimmjow," Wakane said. "And since when do you follow the rules. That's not the Grimmjow I know," Wakane grinned.

"I wish you'd just shut up, woman," Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"So, how about, Grimmjow," Ichigo asked, "Will you help us?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
